


Why Love Beats Peanut Butter on Pancakes

by LucreziaDormentaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks in Love, Fantasy, Halloween Challenge, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder, Sexual Tension, another cliche vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/LucreziaDormentaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a really picky vampire; he’d only drink a certain werewolf’s blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Sugawara Koushi is Scarier than Dating Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt on writing DaiSuga I hope i didn't mess up.  
> I used a generator for the title don’t judge me.

The clouds hung low in the gloomy evening sky as the moon slowly crept across the horizon. It was a full moon; or Wolf Moon—what they called it there. The snow piled deep in the dimly lit city, and the howling of wolves can be heard from miles away. Most people preferred to lock themselves inside their houses at that time of the year, leaving the street with nothing but whispers of the wind. A man stood at the roof of one of the houses, his red eyes glistening in the dark and his silver hair fluttering in the cold winter breeze.

The man inhaled deeply and exhaled contently. “Smells nice. Is it dinner time already?”

A hooded figure landed quietly behind him. They were much bigger and taller than the other. “We’ll be the dinner if we don’t get back to the manor quickly,” They said nervously.

The man turned around smiling. “Aw, relax Asahi. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Um, death?” Asahi responded and flinched—outwardly petrified by his own answer. “Come on, Suga, you parents will kill me,”

“No they won’t.” The man—Sugawara—chuckled lightly. He strolled leisurely on top of the roof with his hands behind his back. “I’m just gonna go for a hunt. It won’t be long.”

Asahi pulled his lips into a frown.  “On a Wolf Moon?!”

Sugawara smiled apologetically at his friend. “Thanks for worrying over me, big guy. But seriously, I’ll be back.” He nudged his pal on the elbow. “Just like usual,”

Asahi still had that terrified look on his face when he rubbed his nape. “But I don’t know, Suga… Nothing good ever happens on a Wolf Moon…”

“Those are myths, Asahi. Myths!” Sugawara waved dismissively, giggling. He circled the taller guy, almost slipping on a pile of snow.

“If you’re that thirsty we still have enough supply back at the manor—“

“I don’t want those.” Sugawara stood still, his eyebrows pulled together. “Look, okay, I’m still gonna go, no matter what you’re going to say.” He licked his teeth instinctively. “You can smell it in the air, can’t you, Asahi? It reeks of dogs,”

“All the more reason why you shouldn’t go,” Asahi said quietly.

“My stomach has been churning for _days_ ,” Sugawara stated excitedly.

“You are starting to creep me out Suga…” The brunette murmured subtly while averting his gaze.

“Look, how about you go back to the manor first, and tell mom and dad I’m off to see my prey.” Sugawara tilted his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. “You can do that for me can’t you Asahi?”

Asahi scrunched up his face and groaned. “Fine,” He massaged his temple. “But if I smell something fishy I’ll bring the whole family with me, got it?”

“Loud and clear,” Sugawara grinned, holding out an OK sign. Asahi could see his fangs clearly, and it brought chill to his spine.

“Uh… One more thing, Suga…” Asahi mumbled fretfully. “Why are you doing this? Suppressing your thirst like that… It’s not healthy,”

Sugawara blinked. “Uh well… I don’t know either.” He scratched his cheek naively as he made his way to the edge of the roof. “But overthinking isn’t going to get me anywhere, so,” He jumped and soared into the air, where he expertly flipped his body around and held out both of his hands. “See you later Asahi!”

Asahi gasped when Sugawara’s figure fell down the ground and he dashed to the edge of the rooftop. But when he looked down, there wasn’t any trace of him left, not even a hairline.

 

***

 

An indistinguishable scent lingered in the air inside the woods, and the deeper he traveled inside, the stronger the smell gets. Sugawara’s nose twitched in disgust, he loathed the smell after all. Even when he tried holding his breath, the scent just wouldn’t disappear—it wrecked the inside of his skull already. He had to stop for a while because it sent pain all over his head. Well, even though it wasn’t his first attempt on charging into Werewolves’ lair, he never knew how badly the Wolf Moon would affect their scent. He also had no idea why the stench distressed him _this_ much. His parents once told him a boring long-winded backstory explaining the historical conflict between Vampires and Werewolves with sufficient details to provide. He got pretty much confused back at the time, and his mother told him that it was an unspoken rule; hence that’s why those long-snouted bowwows are their enemies forever.

When Sugawara reached adulthood, it was already the 21th century, so fuck those rules.

It wasn’t only Sugawara though; almost every young vampire in his group rarely lived up to their ancient traditions, so the elders had no other choice but to oblige.

The Werewolf packs however—they were different altogether.

 

Sugawara stalled when he reached his destination—a large camping site with trailers scattered all over the ground. It was fairly quiet, if not for the sound of burning wood crackled in fire. Full moon meant most of the _dogmen_ (What Sugawara likes to call them) climbed up high to the mountain for their transformation, leaving only the youngsters behind to tend the place. Sugawara walked circle around the site and narrowed his eyes in precaution. He heard faint heartbeats and he started to count,

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three…_

He silently sneaked out of the bush and strolled to a very familiar trailer. The light was on, and if his heart still worked, it would’ve been beating wildly in his chest.

Sugawara liked to count the new moons secretly.

He hopped onto the top of the trailer soundlessly and peeked into the tiny window on the side upside-down. The inside was no difference than a regular camping trailer, with small kitchen set and a sink, wooden cabinets, and a door leading to a bathroom. Nobody was there at the moment, but he could hear it, the sound of pulse throbbing, blood flowing, and a toilet being flushed. A moment later, a guy with a tousled, short dark hair came out from behind the bathroom door—and almost immediately he made eye contact with Sugawara—who was just hanging outside of the window. The guy opened his mouth in shock. Sugawara almost felt sorry for him.

“What are you doing here?” The guy grumbled from between his teeth as he instantly pushed the window up, taking the cold winter air in with it.

Sugawara brought his index finger to his lips and raised his eyebrows apologetically.

The dark-haired guy sighed heavily. “Get in,” He urged, in which Sugawara complied almost immediately. He twisted around and zoomed through the window expertly. He landed on his feet gracefully with a smile, but the other guy only shook his head in frustration.

“Do you have any idea what month is today?” The guy asked, and Sugawara could hear the faint growling deep in his throat. It was winter, but he was only wearing a skin-tight white tank top that shows of his perfectly toned muscle and a worn-out jeans.

Sugawara’s fangs were throbbing painfully at the sight. “January…?”

“And the full moon on January is called…?” He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

“Wolf Moon.” Sugawara answered, half humming. He eyed his friend’s broad shoulders and continued to his collarbones.

The guy seemed to notice the unwanted attention, so he tipped Sugawara’s chin and snapped the attention back to his eyes. “So you know what happened to werewolves on a Wolf Moon?”

Sugawara nodded eagerly. _God, he’s so hot but he smells like a dumpster_.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” This time the guy sounded exactly like Asahi.

“My parents are somewhat okay with this.” Sugawara supplied. His stomach growled.

The other guy grimaced—showing a row of white, sharp teeth. “I’m not talking about _your_ parents.” He growled. “And—uh god—you stink.” He let go of Sugawara’s chin and scrunched up his nose. “Um, no offense though, I’m just a little way more sensitive than usual.”

The place where he was touched felt warm and disgusting at the same time, but Sugawara didn’t mind. He liked it, on the contrary. “Daichi, I haven’t drink anything for the past few days,” He breathed out.

Daichi frowned and backed away. “You asked for it,”

“Please,” He begged, hands finding their way to Daichi’s arms, feeling the muscle underneath his palms tensed immediately.

“Look—Suga, I can’t tonight alright?” Daichi looked away. “I don’t feel well… and even though nothing happened, it feels like I’m… burning inside.” He fisted his hands.

Sugawara had wished he could feel it—the heat. But everything felt the same under his touch, cold and hollow. “You’re a little restless, so what?” Sugawara retorted with a smile.

Daichi glared daggers at him and swatted his hands away. “You don’t understand, do you?” Daichi raised his voice, and it echoed through the room. “We don’t match—our bloods don’t match, and I might end up hurting you!”

“You don’t know that,” Sugawara said softly, shaking his head.

Daichi looked down, attempting to steady his breathing. His fists were shaking, and sweat trickled down his skin. Sugawara watched him warily. If the myth about Wolf Moon is true and Daichi suddenly change, Sugawara would definitely die. He really didn’t feel like dying in the hand of a dog.

“Daichi…?”

The said guy let out a quiet snarl causing Sugawara to flinch. He hit the door next to him with a loud bang and his breathing evened out. “This isn’t right,” he murmured. When he looked up at Sugawara, he didn’t look as tense anymore. “We should stop.”

Sugawara shot him a look of disbelief. “What?”

“Just your scent is enough to agitate me, Suga. We can’t continue doing this, the rules said so.” Daichi tried to reason with him.

“Who cares about the stupid rules?” Sugawara snapped.

Daichi smiled faintly at him, and the sad expression he had on his face broke Sugawara’s heart. “I do,”

“That’s bullshit.” Sugawara shook his head. Daichi caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

“The traditions and rules were made to protect us from each other. To protect you.” Daichi continued. “To be completely honest my jaws hurt from holding back so I don’t bite your head off,” He scoffed.

Sugawara stilled. He gritted his teeth in anger. “Then if you want to protect me that much, don’t let me starve!”

“You were never meant to drink my blood from the very start.” Daichi said sternly, when all of the sudden his ears perked up and he freeze in place. He tilted his chin up and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “You should go. Now.”

“Dai—“Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s shoulders tightly and dragged him to the exit.

“And don’t come back. Ever.” He tried to shut the door closed when a hand stopped his movement. The door wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he pulled.

“You know…” Sugawara muttered; his voice strained. “I don’t even like the taste of your blood.” And when he let go of the door, the pained expression on Daichi’s face was the last thing he saw clearly until everything turned all blurry.

 

Sugawara liked to count the new moons secretly. He liked knowing exactly when he was going to see his Daichi.

 

***

 

Sugawara dumped a lifeless body of a girl on the floor as soon as he entered his manor. Fresh blood was still flowing out of the corpse, wetting his mom’s favorite rug. The stench attracted the attention of many predators inside the house, but he didn’t seem to care. He shook the blood off his hands and wiped the corner of his mouth. Asahi appeared almost immediately, white as a sheet. When the poor guy eyed the body lying limply on the ground, he looked like he was about to faint.

 

“You’re not supposed to murder anyone in our range, Suga-san.” A teenage boy with dark hair and unfriendly scowl reminded him. “Let alone bring them here.”

Sugawara sighed. “Right, I know. Sorry Kageyama… I was a little out of it back then.”

“But it was still warm! The corpse, I mean,” A small boy with a messy redhead added.

Kageyama frowned. “Suga-san…”

“She was a little too sweet for my taste,” Sugawara grinned. “But I had my fills, so I’m okay now!” He smacked the two boys on their backs. “Don’t pay any attention to Asahi’s rambling, alright? He exaggerates a lot,” He sniggered before pacing before them to his own room, leaving the two boys puzzled.

He closed the door behind his back with a sigh.

His head hurt, not to mention his teeth. To add to his frustration; instead of lessening, his thirst only seemed to _grow_.

He felt like crying, but nothing came out of his eyes. If anything, they only stung. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands until a quiet sob escaped his lips.

 

The first time he saw Daichi was when he went hunting with Kiyoko. The wood was calm and warm that day, and instead of smelling like dogs, the air smelled of spring. Daichi smiled at him that day (or maybe he was showing off his teeth—Suga wouldn’t know, he was only a teen) and as Daichi disappeared behind the trees, Sugawara chased him off on instinct.

Sugawara didn’t exactly know why Daichi had agreed to Sugawara when he wanted to taste more of his blood. It was uncanny, he thought. Shouldn’t they be on each other throats by then? But when he sank his teeth into the soft flesh that is Daichi’s skin, he really didn’t care anymore.

His blood was horrible, but it didn’t make Sugawara sick. Instead it was addicting—like what humans called drugs. He wanted more; he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

He wondered if that was what dependency felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOD i swear i never i intended for this to become sooo depressing. this was supposed to be a fun and happy fic...


	2. Why Sawamura Daichi Will Make You Question Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we could see sawamura daichi in his natural habitat fighting his urge to reproduce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this chapter is short and confusing. everything will be sorted out at the last chap tho

Growing werewolves were unable to control their transformation, save for every passing new moon. It was their law of nature. Sawamura Daichi was one of them. He wasn’t young, nor was he old enough to change form any now and then. There were many boys his age at his pack, but he was far stronger and taller in comparison, and in return, the pack leaders had their eyes on him.

Sawamura Daichi had a good life ahead of him.

He had dreamed of becoming a pack leader and lived happily with Yui at his side.

 

That was before one particular sunny day in springtime that changed his life forever.

 

He was strolling around in his usual hunting route, enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin, when something caught his attention. It smelled weird, but also sweet—like nectar. Moreover, it stung his nose. When he whipped his head around, he saw it—a boy just as young as him, with silver hair and pale complexion. Daichi knew exactly what the boy was, so he jumped back and snarled on instinct, showing his (baby) teeth in act of defense. That was the first time Daichi saw a real life vampire, and truth be told, he was a little disappointed because the vampire didn’t look like what his parents had told him, _at all._ He let out a quiet growl, but the vampire didn’t budge; he only stood still from where he was standing underneath a huge oak tree.

Was Daichi scared? Yes. So when the vampire smiled at him, he sprinted inside the wood almost instantaneously in amazing speed. But in some way, the boy followed him just as _fast_. Daichi knew because the scent still lingered in the air, even though he couldn’t hear any single movement.

At one point Daichi’s foot got stuck on a root and he fell tumbling down, and that was when the vampire jumped to tackle him and trapped him between his legs. Daichi panicked and closed his eyes shut, feeling the weight above him.

 

 _This is it. I’m going to die,_ He thought.

 

But instead, he felt cold, soft fingers ghosting on his cheeks.

When his eyes fluttered open slowly, the vampire’s face was only inches away from his. The boy was as pale as a ghost, with gleaming red eyes and a beauty spot just right under his left eye. Daichi pulled his lips into a grimace as the vampire laughed airily.

“What are you? You smelled weird,” The boy asked in a light tone, his voice sweet and soothing.

Daichi scowled. Could it be he didn’t have any idea what Daichi was? Daichi tried to move, but failed. The vampire kept him down with a grip that was stronger than his own. He swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. “I’m a werewolf.”

The vampire gaped at him excitedly, his red eyes snapped wide. “Really?” He gasped. “I was told werewolves look like drenched dogs,” He giggled.

“Who told you that?” Daichi sulked.

“My parents.” The vampire said simply as he backed away and shifted his weight into Daichi’s hips. He hummed whilst observing Daichi with a thoughtful look. “I didn’t know werewolf could be this cool,”

Daichi can feel a blush creeping down his neck. “I’m not cool.” He mumbled sheepishly.

The vampire’s hands moved to Daichi’s shoulders and kept them there. He couldn’t move his body except for his hands. It was disconcerting for him; he was one of the strongest youngsters in his pack, after all. He glared at the vampire, noting how small and thin his figure was compared to him. The vampire, noticing the attention, grinned childishly at Daichi, and with the warm breeze slowly blew on his silver hair, he looked radiant; almost _beautiful._

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Daichi could feel the warmth slowly making its way to his cheeks and the loud heartbeat thrumming down his chest.

 

_What???_

 

The vampire tilted his head to the side with an unreadable expression before leaning down closer, his brows pulled together. He stared hole at Daichi, who was trying to peel his gaze away. The vampire grabbed his cheeks with one of his hands, forcing Daichi to look at him properly.

“Why are you red?”

It was the most embarrassing moment in Daichi’s life.

“I’m not.” Daichi retorted while averting his eyes. The hand on his face felt cold, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Daichi could feel the boy tracing patterns down his skin slowly with the growing silence.

“Is that blood, rushing to your face?” The boy asked innocently. Daichi gritted his teeth.

 

  _Do you really have to make it so painfully obvious?_

The boy, hearing no answer, leaned in closer until their bodies pressed together. He nudged the crook of Daichi’s neck with his nose, and the sweet, sickening scent only grew thicker. Daichi went rigid at the slightest touch of skin to skin. He couldn’t feel any sign of breath, even when the vampire parted his mouth slightly. Daichi flinched, and as if reacting to him, the vampire tightened the grip he had on him and pulled back. When he did so, Daichi could see it clearly; the fangs. They were there the whole time, but before, they weren’t _that_ obvious.

 

_Oh I’m definitely going to die this time._

The vampire smiled apologetically at him. “I’m really sorry,” he said quietly. “But can I have a taste of your blood?”

Daichi blinked.

 

_Run, you idiot._

He should reject any moment now—while the vampire was still servile and obliging. Any normal werewolf would probably shove the blood-drinking parasite away and run for their life. He really should do that as well. But instead, he found himself drawn into those rosy red eyes. “Just… a taste?” He asked tentatively, in which he regretted almost immediately.

What was he thinking?

The vampire nodded eagerly.

Daichi couldn’t recall vividly, but he found himself nodding too. He forgot what happened after that exactly, but he did remember the pretty vampire choked and gagged on the red liquid—he assumed was his blood—with a pained expression on his porcelain face.

 

 _Ahh, that’s bad._ Daichi really didn’t want to hurt the boy. He already looked fragile enough.

 

After that, the vampire left him in the middle of the wood, weak and cold.

 

Daichi thought the vampire wouldn’t be back, with the way he looked the day before. But the next day, he saw him again at the same spot as before. Daichi’s heart felt as if it could jump out of his chest. When the vampire sensed Daichi, he instantly looked up with the same genuine smile, and that was when Daichi realized he’s in love.

 

It took him two meetings to finally know the name Sugawara Koushi.

 

But that was all in the past, and Daichi wasn’t the innocent little wolf cub anymore. He had urges and desires, and it went wilder with every passing new moons. Sugawara might be oblivious to it, since he only saw Daichi as his personal blood bank. Daichi didn’t really mind, he was also using Sugawara for personal reasons after all. The only time he got to touch Sugawara freely was when he was feeding, and it was such a heavenly feel for Daichi. He loved the feelings of the cold lips on his neck and the sharp nails clawing down his skin.

But of course, Daichi couldn’t hold back forever.

That’s why he chased Sugawara away with idiotic reasons the night before. He regretted everything the morning after though, when he finally regained his senses.

There goes his first love.

 

***

 

Frankly for Daichi, life went on the same as usual with or without Sugawara. He went to school like usual, meeting human friends, did his chores, and so on. He also went on patrol through his usual route, sometimes holding onto a small hope building in his chest, but like he expected, nobody showed up. It’s a given, with the way he casted out Sugawara like that.

The day after, at his usual route, he stood in front of a huge Oak tree—now covered with snow. His thought wandered as he walked closer, before pressing his palm flat into the rough surface of the trunk. It was cold and dry under his touch. The sound of footsteps making their way through the snow startled him, and he turned back almost immediately. In front of him was a girl younger than he was, with short brown hair and round eyes just as dark. Her cheeks were full and rosy, and if Daichi wasn’t already gay he’d probably fret over her.

“Someone looks like they could use a run.” The girl spoke lightly.

“Yui… What brings you here?”

“You, stupid.” Yui shook her head sympathetically and sighed. “You’ve been zoning off the whole week. I’m worried.”

“Really…?” Daichi blinked. Had he really?

Yui pursed her lips. “I thought we promised to tell each other if something goes wrong,” She whined.

“Eh…” The guy bit his lower lip. His current problem wasn’t one to be blatantly told, especially not to the pack.  “I’m pretty much okay. Just… the Wolf Moon kind of affects me, a little more than usual.”

Yui raised her brows and exhaled. “Is that so? Well, I do admit it was stronger than the typical, that’s for sure.” She stuffed her hand into her sweater’s pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Ah, and your parents need you to do some grocery shopping.”

“Ah. Okay.” Daichi took the paper from her, but she grabbed onto his hand tightly, her palm warm and shaking.

“Please take good care of yourself, Sawamura.” She said quietly before letting go of his hand.

Yui kept on avoiding his gaze even when Daichi replied. “Yeah. Thanks.”

She smiled slightly, and Daichi left for the city.

 

The sun was high in the sky at the time Daichi arrived on the outskirt of the city. Still, it was pretty cold, even by his standard. The winter in that place was cruel and unforgiving; it made him pity the humans a little. The nearest grocery shop was in the same neighborhood as his college, so he walked leisurely through the familiar road. The pavement was covered in white, and he spotted few children running here and there, playing with the snow, and it made him smile a little. He walked through the entrance of his college, and passed through many unfamiliar faces. He was about to make a turn when something stopped him mid track.

The smell of _death_ loitered in the air.

The scent was familiar and the same time foreign to him. He observed the people around him; but they didn’t seem to react. He looked around, searching for the source, when he caught a glimpse of a tall figure, shadowed underneath a huge tree, with dark parasol in hand. The figure stood still, as if the people walking in front of him didn’t faze him. Daichi squinted.

 

_For real? At this time of day?_

Daichi moved closer to the figure warily, and as if they could recognize Daichi’s presence, the figure looked up. It was a man—roughly older than him, with long brown hair tied up into a bun. He flinched when Daichi stopped in front of him, a look of discomfort obvious on his face.

“Um, what are you doing here, in a middle of a day?” Daichi asked harmlessly.

The brunette winced, shying away from Daichi. “I-I’ve been waiting for you. Since dawn.”

“Oh,” Daichi scratched his cheek. “I don’t have class on Saturday.” He said sheepishly, eyeing the man from the head to toe. “But what business do you have with me?”

“I-it’s…” The man tightened his grip on the umbrella. “About Koushi… Su-Sugawara.”

“Ah, are you Asahi?” Daichi leaned into the man’s personal space, causing the poor guy to shriek. He jumped back like a frightened cat; his expression looked like he’d seen a ghost. Daichi grinned remorsefully. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

The man—Asahi shook his head. “N… no that’s okay.”

“So what is this about Suga?” Daichi scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows. “Is he okay? He’s not dying is he?”

“N-no. He’s… holding on.” Asahi replied quietly. Daichi didn’t like the sound of that.

“Oh I see, he needs my—“

“It’s really not about the blood,” Asahi butted in, eyes fixed to the ground. “Honestly I’m thankful for what you did, because I’m not sure your blood would be good for him.”

Daichi raised a brow. “Right.”

“It’s just that…” Asahi chewed on his lips nervously. “Koushi is my friend, I can’t stand seeing him like this…”

Daichi shifted from foot to foot impatiently. He also didn’t like the way Asahi called Sugawara with his given name.

“C-can you talk to him, at least?” Asahi asked, determined.

“ _Talk_?”

“Y-yeah. You could at least hear him—“

Daichi glowered. “What’s a talk gonna do to his current condition?” He snapped. “Do I look like a psychiatrist to you?” He gestured to himself mockingly.

Asahi looked alarmed for a moment. “Koushi—Suga—he likes you!” Asahi blabbered, loudly. Daichi stiffened right away, eyes wide. “Th-that’s why, you’re the only one he’ll listen, at the moment…”

“Wait… what?” Daichi backed away, moving his hands wildly. “But he—he’s only using me for my blood, isn’t he—“Daichi stopped abruptly when he recalled something.

 

_You know…  I don’t even like the taste of your blood._

 

 _Oh. Ohh._ Daichi froze. _So that’s what he means by that._

“So?” Asahi looked up timidly. “Will you go talk to him?”

Daichi rubs his face using his hands and groaned. “Just… let me pick up some groceries first.”

 

_Oh man. What am I going to say to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have class starting tomorrow and exams for the next two weeks. i guess the last chapter wont be out anytime soon, sorry!


	3. Why Sugawara Koushi is Cuter than a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two are so hungry for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL would you look at that. i actually finish it.

Sugawara was sprawled weakly on the cold, hard floor, his blood-stained attire glowed in contrast to its pristine white surrounding. There were round containers filled with red thick liquid each at his side. The lid was opened, but the inside remained untouched. Asahi walked into the room a few seconds later, concern written all over his face.

“S-Suga! Wha… what are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Sugawara held out his thumb but refused to raise his head.

“You’re really pale!” Asahi said worriedly as he rushed to his friend’s side, shoving the containers away.

“I _am_ a vampire you know.” Sugawara deadpanned. He rolled to his back and watched as Asahi fretted over him with mild interest. “Sorry you have your hands full with me, Asahi.” He said almost regretfully with a faint smile ghosting on his lips.

“What are you talking about please don’t speak as if you’re going to die.” Asahi stammered in one breath, making Sugawara laugh lightly. “Suga. At least drink something.” Asahi asked, a little forceful this time.

Sugawara turned his skinny face away. “I tried.” With his boney finger, he traced the outline of one of the containers.

“If your parents find out about this—“

“They knew.” Suga said; his expression hardened.

“Koushi…” Asahi whispered, bowing his head slightly.

“I can’t swallow these things.” He pushed the container away with his index finger.

Asahi got up on his feet and start to collect all the containers before stuffing them one by one into his arms. Sugawara—who was still lying down on the floor, only graced him with a brief glance. He wiggled one of his feet out of boredom as Asahi walked back and forth, trying to clean up the mess Sugawara caused in the room.

He hummed and pushed himself up with his elbows. “I’m acting like a spoiled child, aren’t I?” He chuckled. “And you have no choice but to put up with it.” He said sourly.

“Suga… you know I’m doing this because you’re my friend.” Asahi stopped on his track, one hand holding an empty bottle.

“You’re too nice, Asahi…” Sugawara huffed. He pulled his legs and hugged his knees to curl himself up defensively. Even now, there was a stinging inside his chest that just wouldn’t disappear, and he hated the feeling.

Asahi crouched down next to him and patted his shoulder softly. “Come on, let’s just climb back to your bed…”

“I was dumped,” Sugawara said suddenly, frowning. “Is that it? _Dumped?_ Am I using that word right?”

“Oh,” Asahi retracted his hand. He bit his lips in surprise.

“I’ve never been dumped before,” Sugawara buried his head into his arms. “It felt weird,”

“Obviously,” Came a voice from behind the two of them, “You’ve never been in love before, Suga.”

Both Asahi and Sugawara turned their heads and looked up at the source of the voice. There, on the entrance to the room; stood an astoundingly attractive lady with shoulder-length silken smooth hair and snow-white skin. Thick reading glasses sat neatly on the bridge of her nose, and it covered her menacing red eyes.

“Kiyoko…” Asahi started, but he stumbled and almost fell on his back when Sugawara jumped suddenly to his feet.

“I – I didn’t say anything about love!” He complained. “It’s just, he asked me to leave when I—when I, uh…”

Kiyoko tilted her head to the side with an innocent look on her face. “Oh? I’m sorry for jumping into conclusion then.”

Sugawara opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“But your reaction tells me otherwise,” Kiyoko brought her hand to her mouth and smirked.

Sugawara’s eyes widened. “It’s not like that!” he gestured wildly with his hands. “It’s just that, well, he was…” _different? Special?_ _Is that it?_ Sugawara dropped his hands and stilled. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He stared distantly at the wall before him before muttering quietly, “I just need some time alone.”

Asahi was about to retort when Kiyoko suddenly appeared next to him, gripping his shoulder a little too tightly. “Well then if you’ll excuse me, some of us need this more than you do.” She said, referring to the containers in Asahi’s arms.

“Yeah, sorry.” Sugawara turned his head around one last time to flash them a weary smile before Kiyoko closed the door shut.

 

***

 

The cold winter breeze reached through the open window, swaying the curtain gently. Moonlight crept inside the room, illuminating the scene with soft, silvery light. The bed he was laying on felt cold and dry, almost as if it was seeping out all of his life force. It had been six days since he last met Daichi. Six days since he had any proper meal without throwing up.

A few times he caught himself thinking about what life would be like if he weren’t a blood sucking vampire. He thought of the possibilities of going out to a normal human school, meeting normal human friends, going out on Friday night, get drunk while getting laid and just live his life at liberty. Then maybe he wouldn’t need to sneak out just to meet Daichi. He wouldn’t need to drink Daichi’s awful blood just to get to see him. Because realistically speaking, there was no tolerable excuse for a wolf and a vampire to see each other habitually, and it vexed him.

“I just want to see him,” He choked, curling himself into a ball. Sugawara thought what he felt was normal. Because Daichi was unique and kind and forgiving. Daichi was his _friend_.

He tossed and turned and wriggled his feet anxiously, unable to find peace of mind. His need was starting to devour him, preventing him from getting any rest. A familiar enchanting scent lingered in the air and his eyes snapped open.

“Good, now I’m _smelling_ things,” He groaned, rubbing his face with his skinny hands.

He tried thinking about unappetizing things to block his thought from his carnal desire, but the smell only got stronger. It was absolutely tempting and Sugawara found himself sitting straight up on the bed, sharpening his senses. He caught the sound of the wind, of grass being stepped on, and the abnormal way the tree just in front of his room swayed. He felt himself shivering, he didn’t know why. He kept his eyes trained on the large wooden window across from his bed, cautious and wary, but a small part of his heart was filled with hope.

“Daichi…?” He whispered, soft as the wind.

There was no response at the first few seconds, but he could hear the faint sound of heartbeat, could distinguish the smell of fresh blood and the heat of a breathing, living thing.

A pair of tanned arms emerged from outside of his window, reaching out to his windowsill, catching him off-guard. Sugawara flinched but remained seated in place.

The person pushed himself up inside the room, groaning as he only managed to do it halfway.

“Daichi?!” Sugawara screeched, his mouth hanging open.

Daichi surfaced from outside, with the same messy dark hair and a benign smile. Sugawara’s heart twirled inside his chest as a wave of affection hit him abruptly.

“No, Wha – What are you…” The question died on his tongue as Daichi succeeded in climbing through his window and landed in his room. The space reeked of dog and flesh, and the heat was unbearable for him.

Daichi’s smile gone awry. “Uh, hey.”

“Why… How?” Sugawara mumbled, still in his shocked state.

“Well, um…” Daichi rubbed his nape and looked around at his surroundings. His bare skin was suddenly very appealing to Sugawara. “I heard the vampires live up on the mountain so I…”

“So you just barge in like that?!”

Daichi seemed to be taken aback, but nodded afterward. “Listen, we need to talk.”

Sugawara wasn’t having any of it. He stiffened, watching the werewolf before him warily. “You… You told me to never come back,”

“I know,” The guy sighed. “I was – It was stupid, alright? You… You look bad,” He dropped his gaze to Sugawara’s blood tainted shirt and grimaced.

The more he looked at Daichi, the more his heart sunk. He could feel his breath shortened with ever steps Daichi took. “No, you shouldn’t be here,” How come the other vampires didn’t realize Daichi was here? How the hell did Daichi manage to slip past their watch, anyway?

“I heard you killed a human girl.” Daichi said calmly.

“It was… I…” Sugawara stuttered. “I shouldn’t have done that,”

Daichi smiled at him, more in pity than anything. Sugawara despised that look in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

_What?!_ Sugawara’s mind screamed at him, but he couldn’t voice it very well. _What are you sorry for?_ His voice seemed to get stuck in his throat as Daichi came closer. He felt the bed dipped as Daichi climbed unto it.

Sugawara’s eyes glinted a fierce red in the dark. His fangs throbbed, wanting a taste of Daichi’s soft, exposed skin. “No… don’t.” He muttered, backing away. He buried his urge deep within himself, scared of losing Daichi. Scared of those awful words escaping Daichi’s lips again.

“Suga…” Daichi’s voice was low and inviting, but still sweet. “Do you like me?”

Sugawara felt his entire body burn. His stomach stirred, but not in his usual famished way. It was deeper than that. The feeling was completely foreign to him, causing his mind to short circuit. “ _What_?!” He wheezed, pulling the corner of his lips into a grin. “Mo – More importantly – what are you doing here? The others… they’re going to kill you once they – “

“If you don’t answer me, I might not die peacefully.” Daichi pressed on, crawling closer and closer to where Sugawara was seating.

“Wha… What? I – “ Sugawara turned his head to the side, trying to process the weird heat creeping up his neck. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Daichi took his hands and placed them on his own. Daichi was warm, and he always had been, and Sugawara could never get tired of it. “Please, Suga.” He besought, his dark eyes staring right into Sugawara’s core, ruining all his senses. He swallowed.

He said nothing in return, his mind unable to form coherent thought. He cast his eyes downward to where their hands are linked and softly squeezed Daichi’s hands. It felt so right, not too warm and not too cold. They fit each other so well, like pieces of a puzzle. As he looked up to meet Daichi’s strong gaze, he realized, _ah so this is what it feels to be in love_.

Seeing Sugawara’s submissive reaction, Daichi heaved a loud, relieved sigh. The worried crease disappeared from between his brows. “But… I thought I was only your personal, um, blood bank.” He stated bluntly, the tension slowly seeping out of him.

“You were,” Sugawara finally said. “You were supposed to. I… I don’t know anymore.” He shook his head and brought his gaze elsewhere but the cause of his current headache.

“What do you mean?”

Sugawara frowned, but the fire in his eyes slowly died out. “What we were doing… despite what I told you, it’s wrong and I know.” He began, occasionally licking his lips anxiously. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this but you reek and you taste awful, but I…” He trailed off weakly.

“You…?”

Sugawara exhaled through his nose and relaxed. He finally brought his stare back at the dark-haired man and held it there. “I was only playing around at first, okay? But then… but then your taste _lingers_ inside me, Daichi.” He admits shyly. “You grew on me. Ever since then, I – I don’t want… I don’t need anything else besides you. I don’t want to stain what you left me. I want to monopolize you,”

Daichi breathed out shakily and tightened the grip on his hands.

“I… I want you all for myself!” Sugawara stated reluctantly, trying to pull his hands back.

“Suga…”

“I know, I’m despicable, right? Go ahead, tell me how disgusting and immoral I am.” Sugawara said while closing his eyes shut. “I’ve sucked a wolf’s blood, I couldn’t possibly be lower than that,”

Daichi let go of his hands, but proceed to framed Sugawara’s face with his hands. “Suga, look at me,”

Sugawara tried to swat his hands away with no avail. “Uh, go away Daichi. You’re making it hard on me.”

“You’re not disgusting.” Daichi pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, letting his eyelashes brush against Sugawara’s pale skin. “You’re beautiful, perfect. You’re Sugawara Koushi and I love you.”

“H – Huh?” Sugawara abruptly pulled back. “Then – why did you chase me out?” He choked, his face all scrunched up like he was about to cry.

“I… well,” Daichi sighed heavily. “If I don’t do that I’m afraid I’ll… push you down and… you know.” He tried explaining as subtle as possible, with his face slowly growing beet red.

“Oh… huh,” Sugawara blinked. “A… And I thought I lost you for good. Damn it Daichi…” He gritted his teeth and pushed the taller man away.

Daichi scoffed, his smile grew gentler. “I’m yours, remember? We made a promise back then.”

Sugawara ogled at him in disbelief. “I thought… I thought you got bored of me,” He sniffled, rubbing his dry eyes with the back of his hand. “I… uh, being unable to cry is so depressing,” he wailed.

Daichi laughed lightly at that. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Sugawara’s cheek. “So, do you like me, Suga?”

“I… well,” Sugawara smiled bashfully.

Daichi wasted no time to make a move. He wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s neck and pulled him into a short, chaste kiss. It was brief but sweet, leaving Sugawara wanting for more.

“You’re so cold,” Daichi murmured against his cheek.

“Daichi…” Sugawara reached out for his face and connected their lips once again. The kiss was longer this time, with the two of them pressing closer into each other embrace. Sugawara slid his hand to Daichi’s neck, then to his nape, feeling the blood rushing under his skin. He felt the low growl Daichi emitted as he swiped his tongue against his languidly. The sensation sent an electric wave down his spine.

“Daichi,” He pulled back, eyes dark and blown. “I want…” His fingers traced the surface of Daichi’s skin around his neck, following the line of his pulse.

Daichi looked out of breath and confused and was about to politely decline when Sugawara suddenly threw a leg over his and straddled his laps. It shut him up completely.

“Fine,” Daichi muttered under his breath in resignation as he tilted his head, exposing his neck completely. Sugawara flashed him an excited smile before leaning down. He showered Daichi’s neck with open-mouthed lazy kisses. It felt more intimate than their usual _dining_ routine.

Daichi’s breath hitched as Sugawara sunk his fangs into his neck. The muscles on his body went rigid while he clutched into the vampire’s clothes desperately.

Daichi tasted tangy and appalling. Like a mix of ash and cat shampoo. Disgusting, but fulfilling. The lukewarm fluid that coursed through his throat was enough to keep him satiated for at least three days. But he didn’t want to wait that long. He wanted to taste Daichi – to keep his arms around him – at all times.

_Because he’s different. Daichi is different._

“Ugh,” Daichi groaned, his hands finding their way to Sugawara’s head. “Suga,” He pulled on his hair, which only served to turn Sugawara on more.

His senses were getting bleary and his head spinning. One of Daichi’s hand sneaked under his shirt, giving him goosebumps from every place he touched. He wanted to move his hips. Would it be bad if he decided to follow his instinct?

Sugawara licked the wound clean with a hum and Daichi exhaled contently. His lips never left the man’s skin until they met Daichi’s own. They shared a rather odd-tasting kiss before the two of them drew back reluctantly.

“Thank you for the meal,” Sugawara mumbled breathlessly.  

“Anytime,” Daichi smiled wearily. His hands were still roaming wildly underneath Sugawara’s clothes, making the latter shudder.

“So, do you want to…” Sugawara never finished his sentence as he grinded down on Daichi’s lap, earning a low rumble from the back of his throat.

“Yeah – “

There was a bang as the door to Sugawara’s door flew open. A tall, glasses-wearing boy stood cautiously behind the doorframe, one hand covering his nose. “I’m sorry for disturbing your moment Sugawara-san,” he said flatly. “But Yamaguchi is going to faint if that pet of yours were to stay any longer,” He gestured at the whimpering boy behind him, pale as a ghost with both hands masking his nose.

With a gasp Sugawara instantaneously peeled himself away from Daichi. The bed bounced as he did so. “Tsu – Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima squinted at their direction skeptically, his red eyes as cold as ice. “And I’m pretty sure none of us here wants to know what a dog’s _semen_ smells like,” He spat out.

“Tsukki!”

“Oh seven hells,” Sugawara pulled his shirt down and pushed Daichi away. “It – It’s not what it looks like! I, um…”

Daichi kept on stealing glances at Tsukishima and Sugawara with a puzzled look on his face. “I… I’ll go back.” He finally said after a deafening silence.

“Daichi!” Sugawara wailed. He threw Tsukishima a concerned look. “I – well, you heard him. Anyway, how’s Yamaguchi...?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as a response before slowly closing the door. Sugawara heard a muffled, “Let’s get you something to eat, Yamaguchi,” Before the two of them were finally out of reach.

Sugawara and Daichi stared at each other from across the bed, the two of them unmoving. Daichi’s breathing had evened out, and Sugawara wasn’t craving as much as he did back then. Though there was a new unusual tension hanging in the air, making their surroundings warm and suffocating.

“Um, s – sorry about them,” Sugawara spoke first, pulling up a dry smile.

“No! I was a little carried away,” Daichi waved his hands dismissively. “I should’ve known better,”

“It wasn’t your fault! I mean, me too, I am also…” Sugawara bashfully dragged his eyes to the side.

Daichi laughed quietly. “You’re really cute.” He said, reaching out to caress Sugawara’s cheek. “So, I’ll see you later?”

Sugawara nodded. “Definitely,”

Daichi gazed at him before leaning in for one last kiss. “I love you,”

Sugawara’s heart fluttered inside of his chest, sending a foreign warmth all over his body. He watched as Daichi slowly climbed down his window and disappeared into the night. As he chewed down his lips, Daichi’s taste still remained. Even though he needed his blood to survive, he thought he liked kissing Daichi better.

Now that his heart had settled down, he might as well try to consume an actual edible lifeblood.

“I love you too,”


End file.
